God given
by Missmarybeth
Summary: She's not normal. She isn't like the others. She's more god than human. She's... Divine. Percy finally meets a girl, but she's more than just any half blood. Will he be able to tame her powers and show her that love is all it takes? PercyxOC


"Why are we out here Percy?" Grover asked, but I shushed him, walking through the woods aimlessly. I'd felt like a walk, and Grover had tagged along. We walked through the woods, the barrier about a foot or two to our left, but the air wasn't clearing my head like I thought it would. My thoughts still swirled with questions, concerning how many quests I'd done. Clarisse mocked me, she beat me at everything, and these days I couldn't help but think she was right. Maybe I was just a one quest wonder.

"Grover you didn't have to come." I reminded him, and he gave a short laugh. I rolled my eyes, looking at the stars. They shone brighter than usual, and the moon hung swollen in the black sky. Something about tonight set me on edge, it was the air. It had a cold chill to it, one that didn't fit the usually muggy July nights. There was something wrong, I could sense it. I stopped in my tracks, listening to the rustle of leaves, looking out into the dark woods as Groover talked on. I tried to shush him, squinting my eyes, trying to look who was out there.

"Percy, are you even listening?" Groover complain, but I ignored him. A wolf howled, and suddenly there was a loud chorus of yapping, snarls and howls echoing through the night, and I took a step forward, curious. Groover grabbed onto my wrist, dragging me back, but I was still watching, trying to work out what was going on.

"Help me!" The shrill shriek pierced the air unexpectedly, making me just, and I tried to yank myself free from Groover, but he was only holding on harder, dragging me away from the woods.

"No Percy, let it go!" Groover grunted with effort, pulling me further towards safety as I struggled, hearing the screams growing louder and the wolves howling, and suddenly I could see their red eyes, the black fur as they chased someone.

"Help!" The scream turned my blood cold, and I yanked free from Groover, running forward, and then there was someone running towards us, a girl, whose blond hair swung around her waist, her white dress torn and coated in blood, and she was running hard as the wolves, dark, slinking creatures with long claws, tusks and claws chased her, yapping at her heels. I froze, looking at the glittering blue barrier, scared she wouldn't be able to pass through, that she would die at the teeth of those creatures. I tried to take a step, but suddenly she was looking up, her wide frightened blue eyes fixing me right to the spot.

"Don't!" She screamed, and then she was running through the barrier and falling onto her knees, breathing hard. The wolves stopped at the barrier, snarling at the girl, who just knelt there, chest heaving, blood dripping from a cut on her head and a bite mark on her waist. She looked up at me, her lips quivering, her eyes, framed by thick lashes, seemed to mist over a little as she blinked, her whole body shaking.

"Percy Jackson." She whispered before she crumbled sideways, her knees giving out, and I rushed forward, catching her in my arms before she could hit the ground. Her head lolled limply on her shoulders, eyes closed. She'd passed out.

"Groover, go get Chiron." I ordered, gathering her up in my arms, lifting her up so I could carry her towards the infirmary. Who ever this girl was, she was a half blood, a daughter of gods. We had a duty to protect her. I carried her away from the wolves who still snarled at her, and I couldn't help wonder what she had done to attract their attention. They were hell hounds, and they weren't used lightly. Yet she looked too innocent, too shy to have earned anyone's anger.

I carried her to the infirmary as Groover ran off to find Chiron and Mr.D. I laid her down in the nearest bed, pulling the covers up to her waist, using it to staunch the blood flow. I looked at her then, as in really looked at her. She was most likely a daughter of Aphrodite. She was beautiful, with high arched cheek bones, a defined jaw and delicately arched eyebrows. Her lips were full, her nose straight, and her eyelashes brushed against her cheeks, casting shadows over her face. Definitely a daughter of Aphrodite, with that small waist and large... Assets. I looked away, calling to one of the nurses, who instantly came over, smiling at me.

"What is it, Percy dear?" She asked, not noticing the girl in the bed. I gestured to her and the nurse looked upon her, her eyebrows furrowing as she bent down to touch her forehead. Once the nurses fingers made contact with the girls skin, the nurse jerked, pulling back in horror. She looked at me in terror, shaking her head, muttering under her breath.

"Get her out. Now." The nurse ordered, and when I made now move to touch her, she clapped her hands urgently, gesturing at the girl.

"Now, Percy! Now!" She shouted before she walked off, out of the infirmary completely. I looked down at the girl, frowning slightly, wondering what the hell the nurse had seen when she touched her. It must have been something really bad, because Nurse G was not afraid of anything.

If she was afraid, then maybe I should be too...


End file.
